


The God and Goddess of Fertility

by sweet_honey_bronzed_baby_jesus



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_honey_bronzed_baby_jesus/pseuds/sweet_honey_bronzed_baby_jesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom celebrates Valentine's Day 2014 with Chris and Elsa, who is pregnant with twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God and Goddess of Fertility

It was Valentine’s Day and Tom was sleeping in after celebrating the last performance of Coriolanus with the company and crew the previous night. When he awoke, he checked his phone and saw he had a new text.

_Good afternoon, love. Still up for our special celebration tonight? X_

Tom smiled broadly to himself and quickly typed out a reply.

_Of course, darling! See you at 8, on the dot. XX_

As Tom stepped into the shower several minutes later, he made a mental list of the things he needed to buy before heading downtown to the hotel that night. _A Kermit the Frog plushie for India. Roses and a silk maternity chemise for Elsa. Another bottle of that high-grade lube Chris favored so much. Maybe a decadent chocolate pudding to enjoy after the night’s activities_.

§

Tom arrived at the hotel suite at 7:54 and decided not to wait until 8:00 to knock on the door. Elsa opened it swiftly and smiled as she admired Tom’s figure in the simple yet alluring outfit he had chosen for tonight – a tight white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, and a pair of close-fitting black slacks that accentuated his pert bottom, which had filled out nicely from the intensive training regimen for Coriolanus. 

“Hello, love,” Elsa purred as she kissed him deeply and pulled him gently over the threshold. 

“Hello, Elsa. You look radiant, darling.” Tom raked his eyes over Elsa’s deliciously gravid form – her full, heavy breasts were pushing out the soft cups of her red camisole; her midsection was perfectly round, practically begging to be caressed.

“Where’s our princess?” Tom asked, looking around the room for signs of India.

“With Leonie and Craig,” Elsa responded. “We have the place to ourselves for the whole night.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tom.” Chris’ rumbling voice came from behind Elsa. “You look gorgeous.”

“So do you two,” Tom replied breathily, in awe of the flawless, golden couple before him. 

“Here.” Tom willed himself back to his senses and handed over the bag of gifts and bouquet of a dozen red roses to Elsa. “For you.”

“Oh, Tom,” Elsa cooed. “You’re so good to us.” She set down the bag on a table and went to the kitchen to place the roses in a vase.

“We’re so sorry about not being able to come see you,” she said ruefully as she re-entered the front room.

“Don’t worry about it, love. I understand.” Tom smiled kindly. 

“Well, we’re going make it up to you tonight,” Chris spoke in a sultry tone, his eyes full of lustful promise.

Tom felt himself flushing pink as he glided up to Chris with an uncontainable grin lighting up his face. He held onto Chris’ generous biceps while a possessive hand grabbed the back of his neck and a hungry mouth demanded entry into his own. After Chris had thoroughly explored Tom’s mouth with his tongue and teeth, Tom slowly pulled away and sank down on his knees.

“I need it, Chris,” Tom implored, looking up at Chris with wide eyes. Chris marveled at how those shining orbs and upturned eyebrows made his heart ache with desire and tenderness. They made Tom so very persuasive.

“Yes, you can have it,” replied Chris. He quickly unbuckled his trousers and freed his cock for Tom’s attentions.

“Thank you, Chris,” Tom uttered huskily. At that moment, he felt Elsa approach him from behind. _Perfect_.

Tom reached out a hand for the swell of Elsa’s abdomen, pushing up her camisole so he could rub and fondle the large mound there as he took Chris’ impressive length into his mouth. While he worshipped Chris’ cock with his tongue and lips and massaged his balls with his free hand, he felt himself growing hard at the thought that the precious fluid he was about to receive had caused Elsa to become round and glowing with new life.

When Chris came down his throat with an elated cry, Tom swallowed again and again with ardor. He moved his hand away from Elsa’s front to help keep a weak-kneed Chris steady on his feet as he lifted himself up again.

Immediately, Chris crashed his mouth against Tom, tasting his own essence mixed with Tom’s saliva.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, my loves,” Elsa whispered against Tom’s neck, cupping the tight curves of Tom’s ass with an insistence that made him moan shamelessly into Chris’ mouth.

§

Tom felt Chris’ strong hands pushing on his bare hips as he settled onto his stomach in front of Elsa’s parted legs. He looked up at her lying comfortably naked on the king-sized bed, her eyelids halfway closed with desire. 

“Are you still thirsty, Tom?” The deep bass of Chris’ voice made goose bumps erupt along his back.

“Yes,” Tom hissed. “I am. May I drink?” 

“Mmmm, yes. Come here, my love,” Elsa beckoned.

Tom slowly moved up Elsa’s body, careful not to bump against her abdomen. When his mouth was level with her left breast, he looked up into her eyes innocently for final permission. She smirked and nodded. Tom then gently grasped the ample flesh with his right hand and closed his lips around the protruding nipple, beginning to suck with enthusiasm. Immediately, he felt the warm, rich milk fill his eager mouth. He closed his eyes in ecstasy, making soft mewling noises as the milk coursed down his throat.

“He loves this,” Chris remarked amusedly.

“God, Tom, that feels wonderful,” Elsa exclaimed, running her hand through his hair as she let her head fall back on the pillow.

“Drink your fill, Tom. You need the nutrients after all your hard work,” Chris encouraged.

Tom continued to suckle Elsa until the vigorous stream became a faint trickle. He then turned to her right breast and resumed his feasting. When he started to feel full, he lifted his mouth from Elsa’s erect nipple and beamed up at her.

“Done, love?” Chris asked.

Tom turned his head and nodded softly before Chris gripped his chin and kissed him soundly on his milk-sweetened lips.

“Good. Now…” Chris adjusted his position behind Tom, pouring a liberal helping of the lube Tom had purchased earlier over his fingers. “Worship your Queen while I take you.”

Tom grinned as he settled back between Elsa’s legs, his nose just brushing her musky sex. He lowered his mouth to Elsa’s folds and began to passionately kiss and lick every bit of luxurious flesh presented to him.

Meanwhile, Chris got to work on Tom’s entrance, tracing his slicked-up fingers over the smooth, pink hole he had grown to love so much. As he began to move an index finger inside Tom’s body, Tom plunged his tongue deeper into Elsa, eliciting hedonistic moans of pleasure from his Queen.

Before long, Chris had opened up Tom enough to slide his thick, pulsing cock into that delectably tight, rippling passage meant only for him and Elsa.

While Chris thrust steadily and proudly into his beloved, Tom was using his well-trained mouth to drive Elsa closer and closer to an all-consuming climax.

“Don’t make me come until I say,” she panted, as Chris reached below Tom’s toned body to curl his hand around Tom’s leaking cock.

“I want us to come together,” she gasped, quickly losing her resolve but not willing to let this beautiful opportunity slip them by.

Chris was stroking Tom expertly, sensually massaging the heated flesh from the head of his cock to his heavy sack. He locked eyes with his wife, silently communicating to her his determination to fulfill her desire.

“Oh, God, I’m close!” Tom shouted out. 

“Me t-too,” Chris grunted.

There was no more time. “Now, Tom. Do it now, love!” Elsa cried. Without hesitation, Tom began flicking his tongue on the exact side of her clit and with the precise rhythm he knew would bring Elsa to release in a matter of seconds.

As soon as Elsa seized up with the force of her orgasm, Tom melted in Chris’ hand and Chris exploded deep inside a shuddering Tom. Screams, groans, and sighs emanated from all three until their fortissimo of carnal bliss dissipated into a steady chorus of heavy breathing.

§

Chris was the first to move from his position on the bed, snaking his come-filled hand out from under Tom’s firm torso and shuffling up to where Elsa lay with her eyes closed.

“Here, love,” Chris whispered tenderly. Elsa’s eyelids fluttered open and Chris saw her irises were barely visible around her enormous pupils. “Eat up.” Elsa smiled knowingly and laved her husband’s hand until all of Tom’s seed was gone.

“Thank you, Tom. Thank you for feeding the twins.” Elsa rubbed her taut belly while Tom looked on with fascination. He smiled at the fond memories he had of Elsa regularly consuming his release while still pregnant with India.

“Of course, love," Tom responded contentedly. "You need the nutrients too.” Chris chuckled at the reference.

All of a sudden, Elsa’s abdomen jumped.

“Oh! They know you’re here, Tom,” she laughed.

Elsa guided Tom’s hand to rest on the spot where the twins had just kicked.

To his own surprise, Tom’s eyes filled with tears. From the moment they had announced they were pregnant with their first child, Tom had revered his lovers in a completely new way. He was inspired and humbled by watching these two beautiful creatures so deeply cherish the new life they had created. Noticing that Tom was suddenly overcome with emotion, Chris leaned down to kiss him soothingly on those swollen lips that were still wet with Elsa’s juices. Tom smiled against Chris’ mouth as he reached out and took Elsa’s hand in his own. In this moment, he knew he was exactly where he wanted to be on this day – worshipping his God and Goddess of Fertility.


End file.
